The 8th of November
by Shiva-Goddess of Destruction
Summary: Says there is no pairing, but it's Harry Ginny at the end...  Song by Big and Rich.  Love it.  Listen to it while you read this fic.


Title: The 8th of November

Author: Shiva- Goddess of Destruction

Rating: k

Pairing: None

Summary: Big and Rich did a song called "The 8th of November". It is about the 173 Airborne Brigade, and how all but two of the thirty died. It is one of the songs that touched my life, and I recommend that everyone listen to it at least once. Here goes. I hope I do the song justice.

XOXOXO

The 8th Of November

Harry looked around at the Weasley and Granger families. They had all gotten together to say farewell and to wish the DA good luck. Harry walked to Ginny.

"I don't want you to go. I need you here, to help. Molly will need you. It is bad enough that I'm taking every one of her sons except Percy. Fleur is also going. Your mom needs the female advice and companionship. Plus. If I survive this war, then I want you here. Don't make me bind you. Please?"

"Ok, Harry. I love you." Harry kissed Ginny gently, then disappeared. It was time for the final battle.

_Said goodbye to his mamma_

_As he left South Dakota_

_To fight for the Red, White, and Blue._

_He was nineteen and green with a new M-16_

_Just doing what he had to do._

The group of thirty, including the original thirteen of the DA at Hogwarts, apparated to the designated location in groups of three. Harry was the last to arrive.

_He was dropped in the jungle_

_Where the choppers would rumble_

_With the smell of napalm in the air._

_And the sergeant said, "Look up ahead"_

"Shit. Everyone get ready. They're here!" Harry shouted, pointing to the north.

_Like a dark, evil cloud_

_1,200 came down_

_On him and 29 more._

_They fought for their lives_

_But most of them died_

_In the 173rd Airborne._

Everyone fought valiantly, especially Ron and Hermione, who never left Harry's side.

_On the 8th of November,_

_The angels were crying_

_As they carried his brothers away._

_With the fire raining down_

_And the Hell all around_

_There were few men left standing that day._

_Saw the eagle fly,_

_Through a clear, blue sky_

_1965, the 8th of November._

"Hermione, NO!!!" Harry screamed, sitting up in bed. The light flicked on as Severus walked in.

"It was just a dream Harry. Hermione is in a better place now, you know that."

_Now he's fifty-eight_

_And his ponytail's grey_

_But the battle still plays in his head._

_He limps when he walks,_

_But he's strong when he talks_

_About the shrapnel they left in his leg._

_He puts on a grey suit_

_Over his Airborne tattoo_

_And He ties it on one time a year_

_And remembers the fallen,_

_As he orders a tall one_

_And swallows it down with his tears._

"It's been thirty-nine years to this day that we lost the best group of students, family, and friends that anyone has ever seen. Those twenty-eight people gave their lives so that you and I, the survivors and their families, would know what peace was. That my closest group of family members was the one to fall tears me apart. If it weren't for the other survivor, Severus, I wouldn't have made it out of there alive. I now ask for a minute of silence in remembrance of these fine people. Thank you all for coming." Harry sat in his seat next to Severus. As they did on November 8th of every year, they held a memorial for the twenty-eight DA members that lost their lives. And, just like every year, more than three hundred people showed up to hear Harry's speech. Severus apparated them to their shared apartment and gave Harry dreamless sleep, not that it helped anymore.

_(Chorus)_

_On the 8th of November,_

_The angels were crying_

_As they carried his brothers away._

_With the fire raining down_

_And the Hell all around_

_There were few men left standing that day._

_Saw the eagle fly,_

_Through a clear, blue sky_

_1965, the 8th of November._

_Saw the eagle fly,_

_Through a clear, blue sky_

_1965._

FLASHBACK

"Take me, Voldemort. Harry never did anything to you, you pompous old fool." Hermione taunted, giving Harry time to recover. Ron had already fallen, and Harry knew Hermione was next. Sure enough, the green light came from the left. After that, Harry blacked out, his magic taking over.

END FLASHBACK

_On the 8th of November,_

_The angels were crying_

_As they carried his brothers away._

_With the fire raining down_

_And the Hell all around_

_There were few men left standing that day._

"Harry, you know I can't let you. You keep having that dream. To visit their graves at this point would only be detrimental." Severus tried to explain. The first few months with Harry were hell. After three months, Severus had to set the wards so that only he could apparate in and out.

_On the 8th of November,_

_The angels were crying_

_As they carried his brothers away._

_With the fire raining down_

_And the Hell all around,_

_There were few men left standing that day._

_Saw the eagle fly,_

_Through a clear, blue sky_

_1965, the 8th of November._

_The 8th of November_

_The 8th of November_

Thirty Years Later

"Yes mom. I know what I'm doing. The wizarding world needs me, just like they needed my father, Harry Potter." Ronald Alton Potter looked at his mother, Ginevra Weasley, before giving her a hug and running down the street.

"My child, please come back to me…" Ginny said, as she watched her son disappear.

_He said goodbye to his mamma_

_As he left South Dakota_

_To fight for the Red, White, and Blue._

_He was nineteen and green with a new M-16_

_Just doing what he had to do._

_ END _

A/N: Liked? Hated? Listen to the song while you read it. Thank you!!!


End file.
